Pezberry Ipod Drabble
by IFeelPrettyUnpretty
Summary: Pezberry Ipod Drabble- first ever FanFiction


**As the title suggests, this is a Pezberry Ipod Drabble. First fanfiction-ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this.**

**1. "Hard Times and Pickup Lines"- Disco Curtis**

"I can't be with you Rachel!", Santana screamed not even trying to stop the tears from escaping. "I've got to many problems". Santana looks away not making eye contact with Rachel Berry, the girl who stirs all these feelings, feelings she can't control.

"Santana.. Santana look at me" Rachel whispers slowly directing Santana's face to meet hers. Rachel stares into Santana's eyes and slowly leans, pressing their lips together. Santana melts into the kiss for a small time until pulling away.

"S-S-Santana we can solve your problems, just let me help you" Rachel stutters, biting back hurtful tears, grasping Santana's hand "You're gonna be alright, I've got you".

"That's just the problem Rachel! I'm not going to be alright, this" She waves her hand between them "Scares me Rachel, you have no idea how _much_ I like you and it it terrifies me". Rachel leans in again only to be pushed back by Santana.

"I know you want me Santana" Rachel whispers before smashing their lips together.

2. **Falling Fast- Eyes Set to Kill**

Santana POV

You watch her.

She's pulling stupid Finn Hudson up the stairs at _Puck's _stupid party. You know what they are going to do, you've done it enough times your self. You take them up to a bedroom, make out a little bit, have sex and then pretend it never happened. You've done it enough times, you could even be called an expert, pfft you could even write a book on it. You can imagine now that Frankenteen is kissing _your _diva. Well she was your's until you fucked it all up! You made a mistake and you'll never be able to feel her soft lips on yours ever again, and it kills you inside. You scan the room and your eyes land on one Noah Puckerman. All you can feel is hurt, it's consuming you from the inside out. You storm over to Puck, and look him in the eye.

"You, me, bedroom, now"

"O-O-Ok" He stammers out. You grap his hand and pull him toward the stairs. You secretly know you would rather be holding a soft, delicate hand that belongs to a certain diva. You just hope what you're about to do will take away the pain.

**3. Everytime- Britney Spears (Santana's POV)**

I guess I need you baby

You stare into her eyes as you sing this line, you knew this would be hard, one of the hardest things you have ever had to do, but when you look into those eyes all the pain, and guilt and hurt you feel becomes apparent.

_Flashback_

_"You can't break up with me!" Rachel screams at you, voice breaking._

_"Why not! You cheated on me, Rachel" you yell back, you didn't want this to become a screaming match and yet here you are, things just don't want to work out for you today._

_"Because I love you, Santana, so much, and I only cheated on you because you slept with Finn!"_

_"That was last year! Rachel last year! We weren't together, we weren't even friends"_

_"Is this how it's going to end?"_

_"Yes, good-bye Rachel" You just get out of the room when the tears start falling. A month passes, you silently watch as Rachel moves from one guy to another, I guess she moves on easy._

_End Flashback_

I guess I need you baby 

**4. In my head- Mayday Parade (Santana's POV)**

The aftermath of your classic rock performance dawns on you. Rachel in those tight pants, you don't remeber when you have ever been _so _turned on. It took all your strength not to just grab her and take her right then and there. So when you are forced to sit next to her in Spanish class your mind drifts back to that performance, and it seems like hell. You can't stop imagining what those soft, lush lips would feel like against your own. You stop yourself, this is ManHands, Rupaul, Treasure Trail. You can't be having these feelings about her! You can't take it anymore.

"Rachel, meet me in the gym locker room at lunch, I promise it will be worth your while" you seductivly whisper into her ear.

"S-S-Sure" she quickly stammers out and looks away to hid her blush.

You are one lucky girl

**So, First ever fanfiction. I'm looking to write more, but need ideas. Feel free to supply a prompt on my tumblr. Which is on my profile. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
